


Motivation

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Biting, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of Character, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Terrible porn is terrible, Threats of Violence, severance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Now, I'm not asking for the world. I'm not being unreasonable. But I can see why you might be a tad... <b>on edge</b>. That's why I'm willing to give you something in return... An incentive, if you will."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Plotless, tasteless smut set during the Tribe Twelve video "Severance". Some dialogue taken directly from the video.

"Is that better?" Noah asks after he re-draws the symbol.

Noah doesn't know why HABIT is so dead set on him getting the symbol right, then again he seemed pretty passionate about it. HABIT had been going on about Nazis and Sebastian and the journal, making Noah feel all the more uncomfortable. But that could simply be the fact that he was randomly teleported through a door and was now being forced to draw a dumb symbol for a homicidal maniac.

"Yeah, oh yeah!" HABIT praises with sarcasm, wiping the half-assed drawing away from existence. "It's better if you were trying to draw a sack of shit."

HABIT pauses for a moment, looking down at the dry erase board with a fist poised under his chin. Noah is waiting for a response, still pointing his camera at the possessed madman across the table.

"No..." HABIT murmurs more or less to himself.

HABIT goes to toss the ball of tissue aside, hesitating just briefly and clenching his fist as if he's fighting not to lash out on Noah's inability to perform a simple task. Noah on the other hand isn't sure as to what he's doing wrong, all he can do is hope he gets it right... And soon.

"Let's do it again," HABIT announces, pushing the white board back over to Noah and snatching up his die with crudely drawn stickmen on it. "This time, if you don't do it right, I'm going to cut off your..." he trails off, letting the die roll across the board before landing on, "...Left shoulder! That means you lose the entire left arm."

Noah isn't one to feel threatened by the likes of someone like Evan, or HABIT, or whoever the fuck he was right now, but he knows the guy isn't bluffing. Noah has seen the videos of Evan killing his friends and the ones he loved at the mercy of HABIT and he's not willing to gamble his life just because he's being a stubborn son of a bitch.

"Do it again," HABIT orders for the second time, losing his patience and resolve fast.

Noah bites the inside of his cheek, swallowing the temptation to tell HABIT to _go fuck himself_ and sets his camera down. HABIT sighs heavily, taking off his hat to smooth back his hair, possibly out of stress, before slipping it back on. Naoh picks up the dry erase marker and rests his hand on the board, poising the marker tip against its surface to try once more.

"Wait..." HABIT interrupts, reaching out to still Noah's hand before he can attempt at drawing the symbol. "Maybe violence isn't the best motivator."

Noah looks at HABIT's hand, trying not to focus on how warm it is and slowly rakes his gaze up the expanse of his arm until resting on his blood speckled face. He has never looked so serious up until now and it's unnerving as hell to Noah. If HABIT wanted to kill Noah he'd be dead by now, Noah realizes, but he's important to HABIT... For the time being, at least.

Just then, HABIT rises out of his chair and stalks around to Noah's side of the table, making the taller man automatically flinch out of reflex. HABIT snickers a little at this, admiring how much smarter Noah is than the others. HABIT still thinks Noah's a dumbass for certain reasons, of course, just not as dense as Jeff and Vinny.

HABIT comes to stand directly behind where Noah sits, smirking when Noah tries to slide out of his chair quickly. He doesn't get the chance to make a break for it, however, because HABIT grips the tall man by his scrawny shoulders and promptly yanks him back down into his seat with little effort.

"Get the hell away from me, you fucking psycho!" Noah exclaims out of reflex more than anything, letting his profanities mask how frightened he actually is.

"If I wanted you dead, Noah, it'd been done by now," HABIT informs.

 _No shit,_ Noah wants to scoff.

"I understand that you're confused and maybe a little frightened. I mean, who wouldn't be? But I'm your friend, Noah," HABIT coos into the taller man's ear encouragingly, palming Noah's shoulders in soothing circles. "Now, I'm not asking for the world. I'm not being unreasonable. But I can see why you might be a tad... _on edge_. That's why I'm willing to give you something in return... An incentive, if you will."

"What kind of _incentive_?" Noah inquires with perplexed curiosity, looking over his shoulder at HABIT.

"You just concentrate on being pretty and let me worry about that," HABIT remarks, cupping Noah underneath the chin to turn his face back towards the white board.

"Okay," Noah relents with an exceptionally sour huff. "Whatever..."

As soon as Noah begins to draw the sigil once again, HABIT grabs a handful of Noah's hair and yanks his head back to expose the man's throat. HABIT wastes no time in latching his teeth into the tender flesh of Noah's neck, causing the other man to gasp out of surprise. Noah's body involuntarily jerks back with the sudden motion, marking the board unintentionally.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Noah squawks, feeling flustered and pink.

"Motivating you," HABIT tells him frankly. "Draw it."

Noah is taken aback once more when HABIT unabashedly goes to work on the right side of his neck, nipping and sucking proactively. The fist in his hair tightens and Noah sets out to wipe away the mistake before carefully placing the marker back on the board. He starts to draw one curved line as accurate and perfect as possible, but it's hard to do so when HABIT is making obscene sucking noises all over his neck.

His pulse is thrumming with life and adrenaline and fear. Fear that HABIT will kill him at any moment and fear that he might actually get off on what this sicko is doing to him right now. Noah goes to mirror the same exact curved line without focusing too much on what HABIT is doing, but it's difficult. He can't help it if his head is pulled too far back or if HABIT's teeth are digging into his skin on the right side of painful.

By the time Noah is finished with one pointed oval, HABIT has already begun to exploit the growing erection in the front of Noah's jeans. HABIT reaches down and casually pets the bulge with a light touch, making Noah squirm in discomfort. Noah thought HABIT's incentive would've been more helpful, because this is more distracting if nothing else.

Still, Noah doesn't attempt to stop him, even when HABIT begins to pull the tab of his zipper down. Noah, hating to admit, is afraid of what HABIT will do if he rejects his... _generosity_.

Just as Noah is about to start drawing the horizontal oval, HABIT reaches insides the front of Noah's jeans and pulls out his straining erection one-handedly. He grips the base of Noah's cock and gives it a nice, long stroke, eliciting a gasp from Noah. This, in turn, causes Noah's arm the jerk on reflex, ruining his half finished drawing. HABIT notices this and his whole body goes rigid.

He yanks Noah's head back even further and looms over him with malice in his eyes, looking as if he could murder Noah right then and there. Noah would be more terrified if he wasn't so turned on.

"I'll let that one slide, but if you make another mistake it'll be more than your arm I cut off," HABIT warns, making Noah's pulse pick up substantially. Not all of it out of fear, either.

"You're not exactly making it easy," Noah bites out with an edge to his voice.

"Then have better self-control," HABIT retorts in a low growl, pushing Noah's head away roughly enough to give him whiplash. "Do it again."

Noah wipes his mistake away with the edge of his hand, scoffing like an indignant brat. He shuts up real quick though when HABIT starts to stroke his cock regularly in a solid motion, nipping at his ears. HABIT wants him to do something perfectly yet insists on distracting him in the worst way possible. Noah wants to laugh at the hypocrisy of it all.

Despite it all, however, Noah uses the meaningless threat of violence to urge him to do better and not let himself get lost in the sensation of HABIT fisting his weeping cock. If Noah deludes himself enough, he can actually convince himself that HABIT's rough stroking and hot breath against the shell of his ear is soothing and helps him do what needs to be done.

"You've got to put meaning into this," HABIT murmurs into Noah's ear, jacking his cock in a steady yet rough rhythm. "Feel it."

That voice shouldn't sound so breathy and sultry, but it makes Noah throb anyway. Noah's breath hitches slightly and he starts to re-draw the symbol, being considerably more precise and careful this time despite how much he's climbing the walls with pent up arousal. HABIT nips along the shell of Noah's ear, making him moan and shake softly.

"Think about all the different shit it was used for, the places in which you saw it. Should practically draw itself," continues HABIT, drawing more sounds out of Noah as the taller man struggles both bodily and mentally. "...All...encompassing..."

Noah finishes the first oval as HABIT murmurs this, letting himself get lost in the sensation and trusting his hand to not stray from its objective. It moves on it's own by this point and Noah doesn't even bother to spare a look down to see if it's accurate or not. He just lets his eyelids slip close.

"The master in the middle..."

HABIT's voice rumbles against the side of Noah's neck as he bites along the expanse of exposed skin and Noah groans, screwing up his eyebrows when he feels his climax building up inside him. Never in a million years did he ever think he could be brought to a trembling, moaning mess by the hand of a murderous psychopath. But there were stranger things going on in his life right now, wasn't there?

"...split amongst it..."

He's taken from his thoughts when HABIT Decides to pick up the pace and adds in an extra little twists of his wrist, urging the inevitable on. Noah doesn't pick up on it at the time, but HABIT does this out of reward for Noah's efforts. The urgency in HABIT's frantic jerking carries Noah closer to the threshold of his orgasm and further into his state of blind faith that his hand knows what to do.

"And dispersed..."

With those last words murmured into his neck, HABIT bites down harshly into Noah's neck one last time before Noah spasms in the palm of HABIT's hand, spurting his release in pulsing waves and a muted groan. It shouldn't feel so satisfying, but it does. Noah lets out a series of panting moans and lets the dry erase marker fall from between his fingers, sending it to roll across the board.

HABIT lets go of Noah's spent cock and pulls away from his neck with one final bruising suck and leaves Noah to come down from his orgasmic high. When Noah opens his eyes again, HABIT is sat across from him once again with the white board poised in front of him with a triumphant and satisfied grin. After he puts himself away and zips up his pants, Noah picks up his camera, noting that it had still been recording, and looks down at the drawing to see that it's in perfect proportion and as accurate as it will ever be.

HABIT starts to laugh maniacally, drumming his fists in appreciation against the tabletop and nods approvingly. Noah figures that it's safe to assume that it's exactly how HABIT had envisioned it.

"Yeah, that's better," HABIT applauds, picking up the marker and putting on a fake southern accent. "And then we can draw happy little mountains and little trees!"

Noah watches as the shorter man scribbles half-assed little doodles across the top of the board, acting as if he hadn't just jacked him off in order to get his way. Noah is still at a loss for words and he feels sticky in his underwear and he doesn't know precisely what all this means for him.

"Well done!" HABIT congratulates with a wide grin. "Fuckin' fantastic!"

As long as HABIT is smiling and not threatening to cut him into little pieces, Noah doesn't really care.


End file.
